clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Dragon/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This Fire-Breathing Hatchling is shy around other air units, but leave it alone and it will throw a fit! When not around other air units, Baby Dragons become enraged and gain bonus damage and attack speed." ---- ---- *'Summary' **It is the eleventh elixir troop unlocked in the Barracks. **The Baby Dragon is a fearsome flying unit and is capable of attacking both ground and air units. Unlike the Balloon, the Baby Dragon is both ranged and deals splash damage, like the Wizard and its adult version. **A Baby Dragon does short-range splash damage when it attacks. This can only be noticed when used against Clan Castle Troops and Walls. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Baby Dragon could be considered better than their father: They have over half the health, do about half the damage, cost more compared to housing space, but even have a rage mechanic. What is his downside is he can take less hits as a whole. ***In comparison, an attack using Baby Dragons would be less vulnerable to seeking air mines, since it will only destroy 10 housing space of troops, compared to the Dragon. However, since the quantity of troops have increased, a horde of Baby Dragons would receive more damage from AoE damage, such as Wizard Towers and Air Bombs, since there are more individual units compared to the lower quantity but more durable Dragons. ****However, one could bring in Healing Spells to mitigate the splash damage. **Baby Dragons are most powerful on their own, as they become enraged dealing double damage. This makes them ideal as Clan Castle Troops. **A good offensive strategy involves mass Baby Dragon. Bring 4 Rage Spells and any other preferable spells, and deploy the Baby Dragons one by one until Clan Castle troops come out or the Air Defense starts targeting them, which you can then proceed to deploy all of them, and Heroes. *'Defensive Strategy' **Baby Dragons are quite powerful air Troops, and as such it can be difficult to defend against them. Multiple high-level Air Defenses are critical for success against Baby Dragons. **Baby Dragons are wonderful Clan Castle Troops. As a flying unit, the Baby Dragon is completely immune to attacks from most ground troops, and his splash damage capability makes it especially suited for destroying groups of Barbarians and Goblins. However, due to his enrage bonus damage, players can choose to request one Baby Dragon and fill the remaining spaces with ground troops. ---- * Upgrade Differences ** When unlocked, it appears as a small green dragon with the spikes and tips of its wings being orange. ** When upgraded to Level 3, the Baby Dragon's wings turn yellow. ** When upgraded to Level 4, the Baby Dragon's wings turn pink. ** When upgraded to Level 5, the Baby Dragons gain golden bracelets on each wrist. ---- *'Trivia' **Baby Dragons were added on the May 24th, 2016 Update. ** **A Baby Dragon's shadow is oval, not dragon-shaped. **The Baby Dragon's upon-death skeleton is human shaped, similar to the other Troops. **Baby Dragons do not attack Walls, but can deal damage if indirectly attacking (Shooting at Clan Castle troops over a wall, etc.). **The Baby Dragon, along with the Miner, is one of the two troops to be directly transferred from one of Supercell's other games, Clash Royale. ** The Baby Dragon was one of the only troop(s) in the game that didn't visually change with upgrades. *** This trait was previously used with the Witch, before the Town Hall 11 Update. At one point, upgrading to the level 3 Baby Dragon, the unit didn't change color or wings at all. With the October 2016 update, Levels 3 & 4 were given pink wings (Levels 3 & 4 share the same pink wings of level 5 Baby Dragons.) **The fireballs that the Baby Dragon shoots are similar to the ones fired by Lava Hounds/Lava Pups. **When a Baby Dragon is enraged, a small purple lightning bolt appears over its head. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Air Troops Category:Anti-air Category:Elixir Troops